Nothing Lights
by Kumagorogirl
Summary: Axel and Roxas fly Xemnas' gummieship back to the World That Never Was, while Roxas adopts a rather pessimistic outlook on the lights and him and Axel. Short and Sweet ficlet. BoyXboy; oneshot; T rated to be safe, but there's nothing bad; Axel/Roxas.


Disclaimer:Kingdom Hearts belongs to the artist formally known as Squaresoft (Squareenix). So I own absolutely nothing in this fic, except for a vivid imagination and mediocre writing skills.

Pairing:Axel/Roxas

A/N:Hello, Hello! This is the first fanfiction I've ever been able to _finish_, ever. All and all I'm not exceedingly proud of it, but I'm satisfied enough to post it at least. ^_^;; I'm sorry if the apostrophes around words like 'love' and 'smile' annoy people. I hope most of you understand why I did it. I'm sorry if it's not the best and I'll keep practicing. I do like this fic, in an odd sort of way, though so I'd like it if everyone keep criticism constructive. I'd all so love to hear if any of you liked it, or just you know, thought it was, "Meh." Thanks to anyone who reads this, I'm honored.

* * *

**Nothing Lights**

Roxas let his head bounce absently against the gummiship's windowpane. Axel was flying too low, but he couldn't bring himself to care. His gaze wandering over the city of The World That Never Was. Lights shining: red, blue, green and yellow, suspended in space, to close too look like a planet and too far to look like much of anything. Something about them made Roxas' stomach clench, "Nothing lights, how suitable for a nothing town." He said, more to himself than Axel, but Axel turned, never the less, to gauge something in Roxas' expression.

Axel stood, the best he could manage, in the cramped flight deck. Roxas watched idly, as Axel sauntered towards him in a completely impractical mess of gangly arms and legs. He was 'smiling', in the idiotic way Roxas suspected he put on in absence of any _real_ expression. Or, quite possibly, to try and prove something to Roxas, or make his 'love' tangible. Roxas could care less if Axel 'smiles' or not, as long as he doesn't play at 'compassion'. Roxas will not be shown 'love' or 'pity' by someone with none to give. The thought of Axel 'pitying' him makes Roxas sick to his stomach. It's degrading really, to be 'pitied' by someone with no heart.

"Roxas!" Axel says stretching his arms out in an invitation they both know Roxas will not take. He doesn't need to, Axel will touch him all the same. Squeezing himself into the small bench alongside Roxas, Axel pressed himself closer; a seemingly innocent gesture to save space.

Roxas knows it's Axel's strange 'need' for closeness. Axel's nose burrows into Roxas' neck, his breath is cool and ragged upon Roxas' skin, sending a shiver up his spine. "Your freezing," Roxas says. As he shoves Axel away, his face still expressionless, he's just stating the facts.

"Your the one that's cold," Axel mutters under his breath, loud enough that he knows Roxas will hear him. "What are you looking at?" Axel asks, following Roxas' gaze out the glass window that their bodies are pressed against, sucking the warmth from Axel's side.

"We're going to crash," Roxas says. He looked up and met Axel's gaze, still trying, half haphazardly, to keep the bright ocean of lights emblazoned in his mind.

"Nonsense!" Axel says with a flick of his wrist. "Are you scared?" he asked as an after thought, 'leering' at Roxas 'antagonizingly', sizing him up.

"I just don't want Xemnas turning us into dusks, because you crashed his ship into Memory Skyscraper."

Axel's mouth twitched with 'annoyance' and he reached out and ruffled Roxas' hair. The blond ducked his head away 'indignantly', only to be caught by the collar. Two long, gloved fingers tugged him back. Roxas sighed, his back pressed tightly into Axel's chest, an arm slung around him protectively, holding him still.

"It's okay to be afraid," Axel says, toying with a lock of Roxas' hair. "I'm crap at flying," he adds in an offhanded way, because heaven forbid he speak of 'feelings'.

"I _can't_ be 'afraid' idiot," Roxas snaps, putting extra emphasis on the adagitive. Even though Axel doesn't mean to, he rubs Roxas the wrong way more often then the blond can handle. Roxas tried his best to brush Axel off, but his blood had already begun to boil. He 'hates' it all, the 'feelings' he knows Axel's faking and the 'sad' look in the redhead's eyes when he turns around. He knows that look and it's so much worse than the bullshit 'smile' he usually entertains, it makes him sick. "Besides we won't crash," he says in a long exhale, letting air fill his lungs again.

"Eh? Why so confident?" Axel asks, 'smiling' into Roxas' hair, "I just told you I suck."

"They don't exist;" Roxas gestured at the ant farm sized buildings, become larger and larger amidst the dark sky, "and neither do we."

"Let me know if you still feel that way when we're flat as shadows," Axel said with a rough 'laugh', that was almost a cough spiking his words. He lifted the blonde's chin, so that Roxas had to lean back awkwardly, his head resting on Axel's shoulder. Axel's 'laugh' didn't seem to be representative of the 'mood' he was sporting, though. His eyes were sunken, in a maddeningly 'sad' fashion that made Roxas' stomach turn unpleasantly.

"I-idiot!!" he said, perhaps a little louder then he meant to. He tried to pull away, but Axel's hand held him in place. "Let go," Roxas commanded. Axel obliged, a 'smile' tugging up the corner of his mouth again.

"Come here..." Axel murmured, his face suddenly 'serious', his obnoxious 'smile' seemed to be out to lunch. The fingertips of his right hand brushed against Roxas' cheek, and Roxas felt himself leaning into the touch; something about the cool smoothness of Axel's leather encased fingers and the heat in his eyes. Axel cupped his palm around Roxas' jaw, leaning forward to steal a chaste kiss before Roxas could push him away. Axel let himself linger a beat or two longer then he'd planed; reveling in the feeling of Roxas, real and warm and soft and his. He pulled away slowly their lips sticking together slightly with half dried saliva. Axel 'smirked' and pinched Roxas' cheek, stretching it painfully. Roxas smacked the hand away 'glaring' at him.

"What was that for?" he asked, staring at Axel's hand, his face flushed slightly.

Axel 'smiled' slowly before giving his answer, eyes shining with a strange warmth, "nothing kisses." His face held no 'cynicism' and his warm disarmingly honest gaze held Roxas'.

"Get back in your chair before we crash…" Roxas said, his voice cracking, something strange stewing under his 'apathetic' expression. Axel stood obediently and moved his awkward, too tall body back into his seat, he looked back at Roxas 'smiling' bright as the large unfilled moon like kingdom hearts illuminating their city of eternal night.

"I love you," Axel said, around that impossibly large grin. He turned his chair back to the front, taking control of the ship once again. Roxas looked back out the window, but the lights had already become buildings, glittering in the night.

Roxas knows that Axel's cheekiness is pushing him to far, driving him up a wall really. But he finds that when he opens his mouth to yell at him, what he actually says is, "Don't push it."


End file.
